


Will You Still Love Me

by laylawolf



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, I'm so sorry, M/M, Mpreg, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylawolf/pseuds/laylawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has been living an extremely happy life as Fili's prince consort. But what happens when an unexpected enemy shows up with his uncanny alliance of dwarves and men and takes over the kingdom? What will happen to the Omegas of Erebor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kili woke to the soft rumbling of his lover’s snoring. It was cool and quiet inside the rocky confines of their room in Erebor. The warmth that Fili radiated was welcomed and he took the opportunity to snuggle into his one’s side. He felt safe there. He always had. Since he was just a dwarfling, he had always felt the most comfortable by his older brother. Suddenly, Kili felt his brother stir beneath him. He lifted his dark brown eyes to meet the rare blue ones. 

With a chuckle, Kili reached up to gently tug on one of Fili’s mustache braids. “Come, brother. I think it is time for us to tend to our royal duties.” 

Fili lazily smiled and tried to slap Kili’s hands away from his face. “Can’t we just sleep for for five more minutes?” There was a slight pause as he yawned. “Actually, the entire day would be nice.”

Kili pushed himself off of his brother and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Reaching for his tunic that was hanging on a chair, he huffed out a sigh and pulled the dark blue fabric over his head. He turned and gave Fili an evil smirk before he promptly began to walk stealthily to the other side of the bed. 

“Oh Mahal, Kili what are you doing?” He kept his eyes locked on Kili’s slender form as he stalked around to face Fili. “Kili, I swear if you.. it’s too early for this. KI--” he had no chance to finish his pleading before the dark haired dwarf grabbed his right arm and leg. With a tug, Kili had the blonde in a startled sprawl on the ground. 

“Ah yes, I can hear them saying it now. Fili, the great golden lion, heir to the throne of Erebor, slept all day while his consort attended to all of his tasks for him.” He said in the best announcer voice he had as he searched for a clean tunic for his Alpha. A deep burgundy shirt found its way to Fili’s face via Kili’s aim and throwing capabilities. 

“I suggest you get ready before everyone starts addressing you as the lazy ass lion of Erebor.” Kili chuckled at his own remark. Meanwhile, Fili slowly stood and pulled the shirt over his head in defeat. He made his way over to his boots. Sulking, he sat on a nearby chair and pulled them on. 

“âzyungâl, would you braid my hair?” he asked, sitting back and watching his lover’s hands move in swift motions as he quickly put his hair clasp back into it’s proper place within dark, long hair. 

“Of course, my prince.” Kili said mockingly and made his way over to where Fili was seated. He took three strands of the bright golden hair and began to braid. Slowly, he leaned forward and gently buried his face in the thick trusses of gold. He inhaled the sweet musky scent of his mate. 

He whispered into the Alpha’s ear. “Fili, I love you.” 

With that, The blonde prince turned and firmly placed his hand on the back of Kili’s neck. He pulled the brunet closer to himself and pressed their foreheads together. With their eyes closed, they breathed in each others scent for several moments. Fili was the first to pull back and stare into his lover’s eyes with an immense amount of love. 

“And I, you.” He smiled and sealed their lips into a soft kiss. 

Kili slowly rose out of the kiss and opened his eyes gradually. “Fi, I think it’s time for us to meet Uncle Thorin and Uncle Frerin in the throne room.”

Dazed and confused, Fili’s eyebrows scrunched in on themselves in a questioning manner. “But isn’t it time for breakfast?”

“You slept through breakfast.”

“Oh.”

“Come on, or you’re going to be late for the meeting as well.” Kili said as he grabbed his coat off the cushioned chair by the fireplace. He smoothly pulled it over his slender frame as he headed for the door. 

“Fine, fine.” The blonde huffed as he hastily repeated Kili’s motions. With quick steps, he caught up to his brother who was already out in the massive hall and headed towards the set of stairs that lead to a lower level of the mountain. All of the main halls and rooms were kept down in the lower part of the grand mountain. The banquet hall, the throne room, and the council room were all allocated there. 

“See, Uncle Thorin and Frerin are gone, their guards are no longer at their doors.” Kili motioned at two chambers that faced each other from across the hall. “Oh, and mother is out too.” He turned and nodded his head back towards the room across from theirs. “I bet they were all wondering why we were skipping breakfast. I don’t know if I should blame it on you sleeping in, or if I should tell them we were caught up in a little morning…” He wiggled his eyebrows and winked at his brother. 

“Oh, Kili. Really?” Fili rolled his eyes at his brother’s behaviour. “I wouldn’t have minded a little fun this morning, but seeing as to how I slept in, that wasn’t really possible.” He sighed in disappointment. “However, I don’t think that is a very appropriate matter to openly announce to the entire council. I also wouldn’t want to lie to them.”

“Fine, brother.” Kili said with an exasperated huff. 

“Ay, what if I make it up to you tonight?” Fili purred and gave the brunette a smug smile.

“I would very much like that.” Kili said, grinning back at his brother as they began to ascend the stairs. 

Before they reached the throne room, Kili turned to Fili and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek.

“I am going to the market today.” 

“You will not be attending the meeting with me?” Fili frowned.

“No, not today. Mother has given me an incredibly long list of supplies she needs for Mahal knows what.” He shrugged. “Besides, I need to get out and stretch my legs a bit. You’ve been keeping me locked up since you found out that I was pregnant.”

“You can’t blame me for being a little protective. Especially when I just found out.” Fili crossed his arms defensively. “But, alright. As long as you take Dinal and Nifil with you.” 

“Thank you, stubborn alpha.” Kili leaned in for one more kiss.

“Be careful, âzyungâl.” 

“I will.”


	2. II

Kili had been in the market for quite a while before he decided he had greeted as many of the market goers and bought a vast majority of what had been on Dis’ supply list.

 

“Nifil, Dinal, you two can go home. I am sure I can make it back to my chambers without escorts. Thank you for your amazing service today.” He chided at his two guards. They really were such honest members of the King’s army, they always were incredibly good company for the prince consort.

 

“Are you sure my lord?” Dinal questioned.

 

“Of course. I am quite capable of walking through a few corridors by myself.” He assured the dark haired female dwarf.

 

“Have a nice night, Prince Kili.” Nifil smiled and nodded.

 

After they parted ways, Kili continued on his way to the main part of the mountain. He eyed the long and wide corridors with earnest. Secretly, he dreaded what his pregnancy would bring him. The babe that grew within his now flat belly would eventually grow and become a cumbersome addition to his body. That, naturally, would make the treks around the kingdom a bit of a hassle. Nonetheless, he loved the child, and would just hold it against his son or daughter when the time came. He imagined what his own snarky remark to the child would be.

 

“I carried you around this entire kingdom for nine months. Do you have any idea what that did to my back? I was in pain for the entirety of the time I was pregnant, and I endured it all for YOU. Now, stop complaining and get back to your studies.” Kili just smiled and chuckled to himself.

 

Oh, he was so excited for the arrival of his and Fili’s little dwarrow. Absentmindedly he placed his hand on his stomach as he neared the throne room. Just then, Kili began to hear muffled shouts and screams. His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach with dread and panic.

 

_No, no, no. Nothing is happening, it’s just Uncle Thorin and Mum arguing again. That must be what it is._

 

But, no. He knew better than that. There were far more voices echoing through the halls than just the King’s and his sister’s. Kili didn’t know what he should do. He had to make a decision, and quickly. With one last glance towards the throne room, he turned on his heel and sprinted to the armory. He needed weapons. There was no telling what was actually going on, he hadn’t seen any enemies, and it seemed as if all of the inhabitants of the mountain were absent from their duties.

 

He needed his bow and his quiver. He knew, however, that they were in his and Fili’s chamber. He had vowed to never take them to the market with him, for he thought it was never actually necessary and only stood as a threat to some of the marketers for dwarves to be carrying weapons so openly. Thankfully, though, he had Dwalin store a spare and a large quantity of arrows in the armory in case he needed a back up.

 

He opened the door to the massive room and stepped inside. Dwarven weapons of every kind lined the walls. He spotted his bow at the back of the armory. He swiftly apprehended his bow and quiver and slung them over his shoulders. With one last thought, he tucked throwing knives into his boots. A sword followed suit and was hastily thrown into his quiver.

 

Kili silently exited the armory and made his way back towards where he had first heard the shouting.

 

“What do I do now?” He whispered to himself under his breath.

 

A thought crept it’s way into his mind and he suddenly remembered a way into the throne room that just might render him unseen. He had been introduced to the entryway when he was just a young lad learning the secret nooks and crannies of the entire kingdom. Only the royals knew about these, with the exception of the King’s most trusted guardsmen and advisors.

 

He rounded a corner when he spotted a man, not a dwarf as Kili would normally expect, standing outside of the throne room. The man was tall, lean, and as rugged as Kili thought that men could come. With his archer’s eye, Kili could make out the scars that lined the person’s ragged face. He also noted that he was missing an eye.

 

With a swift twist of his wrist, Kili knocked an arrow and sent it straight for the man’s skull. The human was caught off guard by the sudden onslaught of an arrow that came from seemingly nowhere. He dropped to the ground and made only a slight thudding noise as his body harshly met the hard, stoney floor.

 

Kili then hid himself in the shadows that the wall cast in the dim lighting provided by the torches that lined the walls. Driven by adrenaline, he silently made his way towards the hall that broke off and lined the throne room. Quickly, he saw the small entrance at the back of the walkway. To those who did not know of it’s existence, the miniscule stone doorway would have been invisible. Kili threw his bow over his shoulder to free his hands. Positioning his fingers in the nearly undetectable handle, he pulled the heavy door back and eased himself into the far corner of the room. Concealed by the darkness, he slowly and gently tugged the door back into its former position.

 

As Kili crept farther back into the shadows, he was met with an onslaught of sudden voices that his focus on the door had not allowed him to hear.  

 

“Ah, but you see, I want yours! Erebor’s omega’s are known to be the finest and most fertile among the dwarven race. Who wouldn’t want that?” A deep, gruff voice cooed at it’s audience.

 

Creeping closer, Kili began to pick out his surroundings. He immediately recognized the long, black hair of his mother and the bright reddish blonde of his Uncle Frerin. They were both standing next to several extremely tall humans. When his Uncle twisted in defiance, he was able to see that they were being restrained with their arms tied behind their back.

 

“Maybe that’s because we treat them with **respect.** ” Kili’s eyes widened when he heard his brother hiss the words with malice.

 

 _Fili. My beloved. No. Please. I am just imagining things. All of this is just a dream._ His thoughts clouded his mind and he began to breathe with labored breaths. He knew he wasn’t dreaming, yet he wanted to make himself believe that he was.

 

“Fili.” Thorin authoritatively snapped in a hushed tone.

 

Kili was unable to see much from where he was crouched in the safety of the dark. He slowly stood and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Making sure he kept himself hidden away in the shadows, he made his way around the outskirts of the room.

 

When he finally reached a safe destination, he saw his Alpha and the King kneeling before the throne. They were both tightly bound, and were surrounded by several unfamiliar dwarves. Judging by the mismatched way they dressed and the rugged, weathered look they had, the dwarves  appeared to be thieves. A misfit group of rapists, murders, and rebels most likely.

 

“Is that really Erebor’s secret to such fine Omega’s, lad? Well then I guess me and my men should pack up and go home. Right?” The voice Kili had heard earlier was now met with a face. An ugly, harsh face at that.

 

The throne was currently being occupied by a dwarf of unusual size. He was larger than even Dwalin, and was noticeably broader. His hair was a steely grey and his beard was longer than any of the Erebor dwarves’ beards. Though, it was unkempt. Edges of his beard seemed to have been burnt off.

 

“No, if you haven’t yet noticed, I don’t want just your omega’s.” The dwarf spat in Fili’s face. “I intend to rule over Erebor. I will be the new king under the mountain.”

 

Kili couldn’t stay still any longer. He knew he had to do something before this stranger could actually go through with whatever he was planning. He had to find others. Bofur wasn’t among the dwarves being kept in the throne room. Maybe if he and Kili could round up whoever was not being held by their enemies, they could find a way to defeat the small band of intruders. He stood and started making his way back around the throne.

 

Having taken notice of Kili the moment he stepped into the room, The foreign dwarf called out to him, “Little omega, you are not going anywhere!”

 

Kili froze. How had the dwarf known he was there? He had passed unnoticed. Why had the dwarf not called him out if he had known the entire time? Kili’s eyes widened and he shakily turned his body towards the dwarf.

 

“I can smell you, Omega. Why don’t you step out into the light?” The dwarf smirked and drew his hand back towards his body, motioning for Kili to step forward.

 

The brunet delivered his bow into his hand and knocked an arrow in one swift motion. Without saying a word, he retreated from the shadows and let his arrow fly. As it hit one of the men clean through his eye, he knocked another arrow and let it loose. With a thud, it met its target.

 

“Seize him!”

 

The room erupted in chaos. Kili heard shouts telling him to get out, but he knew he would never make it. So, he kept fighting. Men and dwarf alike rushed towards him with weapons raised. The close combat rendered his bow useless. Quickly he drew his sword and cut through victim after victim. Twisting his body back and forth to dodge sword and axe. Years of training and battles had made him known as one of Thorin’s most capable soldiers, alongside his uncle Frerin, Dwalin, and Fili, despite being an omega.

 

“KILI!” Fili’s warning came too late, Kili turned in time to see the hilt of a sword meet his skull.

 

Dazed and barely conscious, he fell to the ground with a groan. His sword fell from his hand and skittered across the ground. He tried reaching for it, but it was kicked out of his reach. Suddenly, hands were grabbing at his shoulders and arms, roughly dragging him towards the throne. He fought deliriously, kicking whatever he could in an attempt to be free of those subduing him. He was dropped and his arms were tied behind his back.

 

Kili directed his eyes upward towards where the dwarf sat in the throne. Through his foggy surroundings, he saw the dwarf staring at him with a delighted grin upon his face.

 

“You are beautiful, --”

 

When those three words made their way to Kili’s ears, he cringed. The brute of a dwarf then eased himself off of the throne and made his way to where Kili was laying.

 

“-- and I will have you.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Kili locked his gaze on the broad foreigner and struggled with his bonds. Crouching over him, the dwarf reached for the brunet’s hair to swipe it off of his face.

 

“Those are the most dazzling eyes I have ever seen.”

 

Kili snapped his teeth at the dwarf’s unwelcomed hand and righted himself.

 

“What are you? A wolf?” Hissed the greybeard as he drew his hand back from Kili’s face.

 

“That’s what most call me.” Kili mumbled under his breath. “Touch me again and you’ll be missing some fingers.” He finished, loud enough so that the abnormal dwarf could hear.

 

Grabbing the front of Kili’s tunic, the greybeard drew back his free hand and brought it down on the brown eyed dwarf’s cheek. A loud snapping noise was released into the air when skin met skin. Kili was roughly shoved back down to the ground. The dwarf pushed his boot down on Kili’s chest, forcing him to take short, labored breaths.

 

“No omega will address an Alpha in such a way! Especially to me. Do you understand?”

 

Kili twisted, sending the dwarf into a slightly unbalanced state. He stepped back off him and just stood over the brunet with arms crossed and eyes ablaze. Bringing himself up to rest on his knees once again, Kili gritted his teeth and stared at the dwarf in defiance.

 

“You are NOT my alpha. I am not obligated to obey _anything_ you say.”

 

The greybeard raised his hand to slap Kili again. “YOU--”

 

“DO NOT TOUCH HIM!” Fili’s order cut into the air and made all go silent.

 

Kili turned to see the golden prince radiating with anger. His eyes were wide and his body twisted in rage. Fili _needed_ to go to his omega. Fili _needed_ to protect him. It was his responsibility, his _instinct_ as the alpha to make sure no harm came to his mate.

 

“Let him go. I will do whatever needs to be done to see him unharmed.” Fili had locked his eyes with the dwarf, sending him a silent threat.

 

“Fi, don’t.” Kili quietly pleaded with his mate. Fili was going to make things that much worse if he kept on like this.

 

The greybeard gave a smug and satisfied grin. “So THIS is your omega.” He raked his eyes over Kili and one could visibly see the pieces being put together in his mind.

 

“The beloved Black Wolf of Erebor, and omega consort to the Golden Lion. It all makes so much more sense now.” He threw his head back and laughed as he grasped his stomach.

 

“So you would do anything to see that he is left alone? Is that it?” His eyes trailed on Fili, and a mad, shit eating grin spread across his face. “Well, perhaps you will not have to SEE such things, Prince Fili.” He nodded to the three dwarves that loomed over the blond. One grabbed Fili by the neck and held him still while another pulled a blindfold over his eyes. He yelled and tried to cast them off, but he was quickly silenced by a gag.

 

Fear and anger took hold of Kili and made his heart beat rapidly in his chest. He would not let them harm his alpha. He would not let this monster take his brother away from him. Twisting his body up so that he was standing on his feet, he broadened himself as much as he could. Making himself look as threatening as possible, he took one massive step and lined himself up so that he was face-to-face with his enemy.

 

Well, face-to-shoulder. Which of course didn’t make Kili feel any more confident.

 

“Listen, I don’t know why you want us omegas. I don’t know or understand why you feel the need to take over Erebor when it is thriving in happiness and prosperity as it is now. But, I _do_ know that I will do whatever it takes to try and keep this kingdom safe.” He pressed himself into the personal space of the offending dwarf as much as he could, daring the other to be the first to step back. “And I will see my Alpha to safety.”

 

Silence filled the room and eyes widened in surprise at the sudden and uncharacteristically hostile nature Kili had just shown. Although, there was a small huff from Thorin that was an indication of fear for his nephew. Yet, at the same time, it showed the pride he held for his sister-son.

 

A loud, guttural laugh ended the silence. All eyes turned their attention to the foreign dwarf. He bent over, placing his hand over his stomach as he continued laughing. His eyes became watery and his voice hoarse. He placed his remaining hand heavily on Kili’s shoulder as if to steady himself. The laughing, chuckling, dying, whatever you wanted to call it, thing, went on for several more moments. The entire time, Kili stood there with a blank face, trying not to show just how confused and terrified he was.

 

Finally composing himself, the dwarf stood and locked his eyes with Kili’s. With a face entirely devoid of emotion, he held his hands together behind his back and leaned into Kili’s space.

 

“Stupid little wolf.”

 

Kili’s neck was enveloped by a large hand in blinding speed. He felt himself suddenly being half-pushed, half-dragged across the floor and struggled to keep up with the rapid pace at which he was being propelled backwards. His balance gave way and he found himself being pushed about like a rag-doll by his neck. The back of his head met the foot of the throne and his body collapsed onto the floor. His entire being ached from the force of the impact. Everything began to grow hazy, and his thoughts became muddled.

 

He saw his mother wrench herself out of her captor’s grasp and begin to run for him. Her bright blue eyes were wide and manifested both the fear she held for her son, and the utter vexation she felt towards the greybeard. For Kili, Everything was happening in some sort of weird, muffled slow-motion. Registering the fact that she was trying to fight her way towards him, Kili was able to make out her enraged yelling. She was screaming a mixture of khuzdul curses and death threats at the dwarf harming her son. As she barreled towards him, Kili noted that she was weaponless and had her hands restrained behind her back. If anything, Dis was probably going to bite through the greybeards throat.

 

Two of the humans stepped in her way and knocked her to the ground. She kicked and screamed even more curses at them, and snapped her jaws at the offending strangers. However, despite how much she fought, she was gagged and subdued within seconds. They dragged her towards a column at the side of the room and tied her to it.

 

Kili's arms fought to free themselves from their bonds in an attempt to reach around and soothe the babe in his belly. He was thankful that the blunt of what was happening had not yet harmed his child in any way.

 

_You will be fine, love. It will be okay. I am going to protect you._

 

He lifted his head and was able to fully take in all of his surroundings. He noticed the king's adviser, Balin, and the captain of the guard, Dwalin. The infamous cook, Bombur, and his brother Bifur were there as well. Of the Ri family, Kili could only find Dori. He was amongst a small group of familiar omega's that Kili recognized. Oin, the royal's healer was there as well. Mixed emotions of anger and terror was etched across everyone's face.

 

Fili was twisting and hissing at his captors, trying his best to free himself so that he could go to his omega. Thorin was beside him with his face contorted in complete rage. Trying to be rid of his captors as well, he stood only to be brought down again.

 

The ugly greybeard crouched down into Kili's line of sight. Resting his elbow's on his knees, he placed his hands under his chin and sighed. Kili tried to scuffle farther back and away from the dwarf, but the throne behind him kept him from going anywhere. His heart felt as if it could burst out of his chest at any second.

 

“You, little wolf, do not know what you are dealing with.” The greybeard rubbed his temple as if he had a headache. “I am Sintan, if you must know. Would you like to know why I am doing all of this?”

 

He didn't pause for a reply. “Many years ago, my entire family was cast out from Erebor. My father was stripped from his title as a captain of the King's guard, and we were forced to leave everything we had ever known behind. I was but a mere twenty years of age, still quite young for a dwarf, and growing at incredibly abnormal heights for a dwarfling. We had to take refuge in a small abandoned shack, and as you know, dwarves live in mountains. So, it was incredibly hard for my family to live in such conditions.” Sintan stopped, stroking his beard in thought as he remembered everything that had happened to make him hate the dwarves of Erebor. Kili only stared at him, not fully comprehending what was going on.

 

“My father had to find work within the towns of men. He would leave for months at a time, leaving my mother and I alone to fend for ourselves. To make this story short, my parents died when I was in my forties after an orc attack. Naturally, I hate Erebor for what they made us go through. And that, dear little wolf, is why I’m here.”

 

Sintan brought his right hand up to brush the stray wisps of hair out of Kili’s face. Kili stayed unmoving. The monstrous dwarf took that as a sign of submission and cupped Kili’s cheek in his hand and began to rub his thumb over the brunet’s pale skin in tiny, circular motions. Smiling in satisfaction, Sintan licked his lips. The sight of bright brown eyes, slightly parted lips, and  the heavy pants escaping the omega’s mouth made him grow erect.

 

Kili opened his mouth to speak, “But.. why do you want the omegas so badly?” his voice grew defiant once again, and he tried to push himself up. A sharp pain shot through his skull and he slumped back against the throne.

 

Sintan just smiled at Kili like he was too mesmerized by the omega before him to answer. Though he heard Kili perfectly well, he took his time to answer.

 

“Little Prince Kili, I am a dwarf that had to find a way to survive. Did you know of just how much a lonely alpha outside of Erebor will pay to have an omega?”

 

Kili’s eyes widened in realization.

 

“Ay, little wolf. Omega trades are mighty popular outside of this kingdom’s walls. I owned and sold them to make a living. It was quite efficient, except, the trade has begun to fail. Healthy omegas are becoming scarce, and if you aren’t careful, you’ll end up with sick, infected ones. You’ll find yourself with a handful of barren omega’s that you can’t sell.”

 

Kili was silent. The thought of treating any dwarrow as a slave sickened him. But this? To know that there was an _entire fucking business_? That crossed any given line.

 

“Erebor has healthy omega’s aplenty. I think you know what I’m getting at here.” Sintan leaned back and studied Kili’s stricken reaction.

 

Grinning, he closed in on the brunet and drew a knife from his belt. “You, Kili, are most definitely the most enticing omega I have ever met.”

 

Kili began panicking. He kicked at Sintan and tried to wriggle away. Retaliating, the greybeard reached to grab the struggling brunet by the neck. Sintan cut through the fabric of Kili’s tunic, exposing his naked front.  

 

“The most stubborn as well.” Turning his head back to the men in the room, “Get a table and  rope!” he snapped the order.

 

Returning his attention to the little omega beneath him, he pressed himself close and whispered in his ear, “But I will break you.”

Two men seized Kili’s thrashing form and hauled him up onto the table. Cutting his bonds, they brought his arms above his head and tied them together again. Holding him so that his legs were hanging off one edge of the table, they secured his arms to the table legs near his head.

 

Kili tried escaping their clutches, he really did. But now, he couldn’t do anything. He turned his head to the side to see both Fili and Thorin fuming with rage. Thorin was yelling at Sintan to stop, to leave his nephew alone, but the greybeard just ignored everyone but Kili.

 

Sintan approached the helpless being from the side and began to explore every part of Kili’s body. He reached his hands out and ran them over the lean, but toned dwarf’s chest and down to his abdomen.

 

The sudden fondling made Kili writhe under the offending hands.

 

“Little wolf, I noticed this when I first smelled you, but you smell slightly different than the other omega’s in the room.”

 

….

 

“You are pregnant, aren’t you?”

 

Kili’s heart nearly stopped in his chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally finished this chapter. I hope you guys like it! :)
> 
> Oh, and just a quick fyi, humans have the whole Alpha/Omega stuff too. That will be elaborated on in later chapters, but for now, I thought I should just let you guys know :)


	4. Chapter 4

(Two weeks earlier)

 

The summer was quickly fading, and the air was growing colder by the day. The great hall of Erebor was filled with dwarrows from all over the kingdom. It was tradition for a celebration to take place when the seasons began to change. Every year, Thorin called for the hall to be decorated in extravagant hues of silvers and blues. Not only to honor the Line of Durin and their infamously prosperous rule, but to represent the coming of winter. A season that is much loved by the dwarven race.

 

The hall was bustling with energy and excitement. Older folk, with their beards long and grey, gathered together to chat of the olden days when they all fought in the battles told in children’s stories. Little dwarflings escaped from their mothers and fathers to zoom under the rich velvet, jewel adorned drapes looming over the tall columns that lined the hall. In the midst of young and old, unbonded Alphas surrounded lasses and omegas with the intention of making impressions that would hopefully end in courtship.

 

The line of Durin sat above it all. They were regal and proud, clad in only their finest garments, which were of the deepest and most beautiful shades of blue and silver. Thorin, with such dark clothing it appeared black when light did not reflect off of the midnight blue, leaned over his throne. He conversed quietly with his younger brother, Frerin, whom had a bright smile plastered to his face. His unusually green tinted eyes glistened with joy and contentment as he playfully teased his oldest sibling.

 

“Thorin, you seem to be the life of the party!”

 

The raven - haired king raised his eyebrows in question, “What do you mean by this?”

 

Stretching his arm out, Frerin gestured towards a rather large group of lasses and omega’s gathered towards the front of the hall. Some were staring starry-eyed, others chatting amongst themselves, and a few looked as if they were pointing out some of Thorin’s features, giggling. Thorin turned his head to gaze upon them, his eyes widening ever so slightly in surprise when they all either squealed in excitement, or turned away, smiling and blushing in embarrassment from getting caught. Not knowing how else to respond, Thorin allowed a small, unsure smile to manifest upon his face. That blew the rather large group of admirers away, making them all squeal even more. Feeling uncomfortable with all of the unusual attention, he hurriedly turned his focus back to his brother.

 

“Have they always been this numerous?” He asked, flustered.

 

Ever since Thorin could remember, he had always been surrounded by unbonded dwarves. It was expected of course, with him being royalty, rather good looking at that. However, at that moment, he realized just how bold they had become.

 

“Well, there numbers have grown considerably since you became King,” Frerin shrugged, chuckling softly at his brother’s reddening face, “and you are unbonded. Most kings would have taken a mate by now.”

 

“You know I can not.”

 

“Ay, ‘tis why you have Fili and Kili.”

 

Thorin sighed and leaned closer to Frerin. “You know, I often wonder what would have happened if father had pronounced you as his heir.”

“Brother, you are the eldest. It is tradition! Do not beat yourself down over such things.” The green - eyed dwarf locked his gaze with Thorin’s, determined to make his brother realize that he was, in fact, one of the greatest rulers Erebor had yet seen. “Look at how the people adore you! You have made this kingdom prosper in ways that even I, myself, could not. Father knew what he was doing, and I stood behind his decision with utmost support. I still do. You were raised to be a king, and here you are. I will always be by your side. Do not ever think yourself unworthy, my King.”

 

Thorin’s sullen expression lightened. A bashful smile found it’s way upon his face, and he placed his hand over his brother’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. “I thank you for your kind words, brother. I know you will always be there for me. But, what father did not know --”

 

“ - - matters not. I would rather throw all else away than to see you as anything other than rightful king.” Frerin quickly interrupted, a stern gaze set upon Thorin.

 

Dis was seated to the far right of Thorin, and had been unintentionally listening to her brothers’ conversation. She had contemplated butting in for some time, but decided against it. This subject was clearly something that needed to be cleared between the two males. However, when Thorin’s voice began to grow deeper with hints of sadness, she couldn’t help but make the choice to speak up. Turning to Thorin, she conveyed her love and obvious support through her words.

 

“Brother, you know full well what we think of you. You are our brother, and our family bond is strong. We, both Frerin and I, love you dearly. We do not think unkindly of you in any way. Trust me when I say this, brother. I hold you close to my heart and I will see you sit upon that throne for as long as you will have it.” She smiled and her steely blue eyes twinkled with an abundance of strong confidence.

 

Frerin nodded his head, agreeing with his sister. Thorin could only twirl his thumbs, he was utterly at a loss of words from all of the positive support his siblings were doting on him.

 

“Thank you bo--”

 

“No, there is absolutely no need to thank us. We are only asserting what we know to be true within our hearts,” Frerin stood, placing his hand on Thorin’s forearm and squeezing it ever so lightly, “Now that this has all been sorted out, I am going to greet our guests.” With that, he winked and turned to descend the stone staircase below them.

 

Frerin never ceased to amaze Thorin. This could be said for the entire kingdom. He was taller than most, and unusually graceful for a dwarven Alpha. He had been the first of the line of Durin to pick up a bow and proclaim it his weapon of choice. Dwarven archers were a rarity, and for one of the line of Durin to announce himself as such, it took everyone by surprise. Although their grandfather, who had been king at the time, had greatly discouraged it, the stubborn strawberry blond had insisted.

 

Thorin could remember the day that Kili had first shown interest in archery. He was only just a young dwarfling, but his fascination with his Uncle’s skill had made Frerin’s smile just that much brighter. When Frerin had found little Kili standing in his room trying to pull back his bow, he spun around on his heel and ran back down the long hallway. He had yelled a series of “That’s my nephew!” ’s and “Mother fucking archery is the fucking way to go!” ’s before finally cartwheeling through Thorin’s open doorway. Thorin had been on his way out to see what Frerin was yelling about when he had nearly been kicked in the face by the ecstatic blond. Laughing, the older dwarf stood and watched Frerin come to a halt in the middle of his sitting room. Slowly, green eyes met Thorin’s. Frerin crouched slightly as he grew quiet. A second passed by and Thorin finally heard a whisper escape the blond’s mouth. “He’s going to be an archer…” Frerin’s smile threatened to swallow his face. Without a second thought, Frerin was sprinting back across the hall towards his rooms. Thorin could hear a small squeal and then a grunt that unmistakably belonged to Kili. As he walked over to his brother’s rooms, Thorin was met with the sight of their little wolf buried in Frerin’s chest. The blond noticed Thorin standing in the doorway. With wide eyes, he lifted his finger to point at the dwarfling he was currently wrapped around and mouthed “He’s an archer,” as if he was trying to convince the entire world as well as himself.

 

Frerin’s smile was always so wide and bright. There were those who swore it nearly blinded them every time they saw him. Most were convinced that the green - eyed blond had somehow managed to plaster a smile on his face permanently.

 

As a strong Alpha beloved by his people, Frerin had an incredible influence over the kingdom. Even though he was not King, all knew him to be Thorin’s right-hand dwarf. Many say that, although Thorin is the official head of the kingdom, the brothers rule together. Both equally leaning on the other for guidance and support. In Thorin and Frerin’s eyes, this was undoubtedly true.

 

Thorin chuckled to himself as Frerin hopped over the last four stairs and landed in front of the group of Thorin’s admirers. He gave a short bow in their direction and waved as he trotted into the masses. The fans stood with smiles wide while they watched him retreat.

 

\- - - -

 

Kili stood with Fili by his side. They walked through the crowd, greeting and waving at those they passed. Ori had been the first to spot the two. He rushed over, dragging Bofur and Dori with him.

 

“Kili!” Ori shouted, grabbing the couple’s attention.

 

After pushing his way through the thick wave of dwarves that surrounded the Princes, the young scribe beamed and pulled a small slingshot out of his pocket. Coming up behind him, Bofur laughed at the ginger’s enthusiasm.

 

Before the little dwarf could protest, both Kili and Fili pulled him in for a tight hug. A small squeak was forced out of him. Grinning, the two pulled back. Fili reached out and plucked the slingshot from his hand. He turned it over, inspecting the newly cut stone base.

 

“Ori, is this new?” He asked.

 

“Yes! It was made especially for me,” Ori paused and twirled his thumbs, his cheeks becoming pink, “by Mister Dwalin.”

 

Dori crossed his arms and sneared.

 

“A courting gift?!” Kili asked excitedly.

 

“Aye.” Ori’s face became even redder.

 

“Ori, this is fantastic! I am so happy for you!” The brunet hugged the ginger omega again, leaving Ori with a small, bashful smile.

 

“It’s about time he made a move,” Fili smiled, “I’ve been waiting for twenty thousand years.”

 

Handing the beautifully crafted slingshot back to Ori, Fili moved to greet Bofur and Dori.

 

“Bofur, how has your toy shop been doing?”

 

“Good! I’ve been gettin’ more sales every day now. Tha market has picked up in Dale.” Bofur smiled, patting the blond’s shoulder.

 

“Really? Well that’s certainly nice to hear!”

 

“Aye, have ya been ta Dale recently?”

 

“No. I would like to visit, but I’ve been cooped up here taking care of my ‘princely duties’.” Fili sighed, shaking his head. “It’s all become so hectic. The winter is upon us, and I’ve been in charge of the supply runs. I nearly never have time for even Kili anymore.”

 

“It’ll die down soon, lad.” Dori pitched in, giving the prince an encouraging smile.

 

Fili felt a hand slip inside his, and glanced over to find Kili stepping up to stand beside him.  Warmth spread through Fili and he smiled down at his One.

 

Ori, still holding his slingshot, watched them interact. He was hoping that he and Dwalin could have such a love as these two did. It seemed as if they always had eyes only for each other. One rarely saw one without the other. If Fili was summoned to a meeting, Kili would be by his side. If Kili was called on to go out on a hunt, Fili, even though he was not particularly suited for it, always accompanied him. They always came in a pair. If you ordered one, you would get them both. There was no just “Fili”. There was no lone “Kili”. When talking of one, you would label both. “Fili and Kili.” That’s how it had always been, ever since Kili was born. The two were inseparable.

 

“So, Ori. How did Dwalin know just how big your hands are?” Ori quickly glanced down at the slingshot he held in his hand. The handle had been fashioned so that his fingers fit perfectly into the grooves carved into it. Now that he thought about, it really was as if the measurements had been taken from his own hand.

 

“I-- I don--”

 

“Did you and Dwalin.. you know..,” Fili wiggled his eyebrows, taunting the innocent little ginger.

 

Ori’s face became so red, Kili feared the younger omega might just pass out from embarrassment. Dori’s face, however, became dark and sinister. He huffed loudly, and crossed his arms even tighter. Dori had always been the over protective older brother of the Ri family. Sometimes Kili found it cute. Other times Kili found it extremely irritating. There was no in between. Overall he liked Dori, he had become a close friend after Ori had introduced him.

 

“N-- No!” Ori stuttered. This is priceless.

 

“You don’t have to be ashamed of -- oof.” Fili reached for his side, wincing. “Kili, you just elbowed me.”

 

“I know.” Kili looked at anything and anyone but his brother.

 

“Why?”

 

“You’re such an ass, Fili.”

 

“A sexy ass.” Fili winked. Still rubbing his side, the blond reached over and wrapped his arm around his brother’s waist.

 

Kili rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

“What about donkeys?” Frerin stepped up behind his nephews and draped his arms over them, resting his chin in the little nook that formed between the brother’s shoulder when they stood side by side.

 

“One,” he held up his index finger, “donkeys are not at all sexy. Two,” he held up his other index finger and tried to bring his arm around the couple’s necks so that his individual ones could connect and become a lovely two, “I thought Fili was a lion.”

 

“Tonight he’s an ass.” Kili jabbed.

 

“A sexy ass.”

 

“Fili, did you not hear what I just said?”

 

Ori, Bofur, and Dori stood and watched the exchange between the three royals. Just then, Thorin stood and announced that it was time for the food to be served. Bidding their temporary farewell, Frerin, Fili, and Kili made their way to the head of the main table at which the royal family was to be seated.

 

Thorin sat at the head while Fili and Kili were seated on his right, Frerin and Dis on his left. The King made a short speech that addressed the incredible year that Erebor had. Their income and outcome had been substantial, and the overall happiness of the kingdom was at the highest point it had ever been. Everyone cheered and chanted Thorin’s name before they began to feast upon the bountiful food set before them.

 

Kili, however, could not bring himself to eat. He was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea. The sight of the food made him feel sick. He swallowed and forced his stomach back down his throat. Rather than eating his food, Kili poked the items presented before him and tried to make it look as if he was. He did not want for his family, much less the entire kingdom, to begin worrying about him during the middle of such grand festivities. This was a time of celebration, fun, and happiness. He was not going to ruin that.

 

He managed to get through the night without vomiting. Kili was glad when Fili took his hand and they both bowed to the crowd and thanked them for such a fantastic evening. The blond led Kili out of the banquet hall and through the mountain towards their bedroom. When they reached their room, Fili quickly kicked the door shut behind him and pulled off his boots. He ran through the sitting room and dove into their bed. Kili had finally managed to shake the nausea. So, rejoicing, he jumped in after his brother.

 

Kili cuddled against Fili, and rested his head on the blond’s chest. Fili ran his hand through Kili’s hair and caressed the fine strands. They stayed like that, with their legs intertwined and soft breaths rising and falling in unison. The silence was comfortable -- safe. Eventually Kili was lulled to sleep by the sound of his brother’s steady heartbeat. Fili followed soon after.

 

\----------

 

“Mmmm.. Fee…” Kili woke slowly to the loss of a warm body beside him. Reaching out, he sleepily slid across the sheets searching for his brother. Cold linens and empty furs were all that he could find. Giving up, he opened his eyes and scanned his now blurry surroundings. Nope, no Fili.

 

The room was quiet. All Kili heard was his own breathing. Looking over his shoulder, Kili could make out a note.

 

_Kee,_

 

_I Didn’t want to wake you, you looked too cute. I’m in a council meeting, hopefully I’ll be out by noon._

 

_Love,_

_Fili_

 

So now everything made sense. Kili knew he should get up and start the day, but you know. Sleep.

 

He tugged on one of the pillows and brought it to his chest. He tucked himself into a little ball and rolled off the side of the bed. Kili landed with a tiny thud, letting the pillow absorb most of the impact.

 

He had hoped that would wake his body up, but no. His body decided that the floor was even more comfortable than the bed. He stretched himself out across the floor. Then, he reached up and pulled a fur down from the massive pile and let it fall over him. After he fluffed the pillow back up, he let his head thump down onto it.

 

Not five minutes later, Kili’s stomach began to do massive backflips, causing him to reach down and clutch at his belly. Groaning, Kili curled around his stomach, hoping to ease the ache.

 

He lay there in pain for another twenty minutes or so before he decided to get up and find his way to Oin. He didn’t bother putting on fresh clothing or brushing out his hair. He slowly slipped his boots on, all the while holding his hand over his stomach.

 

The healing rooms were not far from the royal wing. He walked at a steady pace, trying to make himself look as if there was nothing wrong. When someone approached, he would straighten his back and walk quickly. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice any difference in the youngest Prince.

 

Oin was in, thankfully.

 

Knocking softly on the door, Kili called his name.

 

“Oin?”

 

Oin sensed the boy in the doorway, not actually hearing him. His eyes widened when he saw Kili.

 

“Kili? Laddie, is something wrong?” He ushered Kili inside and locked the door behind them.

 

“I don’t know.” Kili sat in a nearby chair and started to bite his lip. He hadn’t noticed that the nausea had disappeared until now. He contemplated telling Oin that it was nothing, but he knew better than that. He knew he could trust Oin with anything.

 

“Are you feeling okay?”

 

Kili sighed, giving in to his own argument. “No.”

 

“How do you feel, lad?”

 

“Sick. I’ve been feeling nauseous on and off ever since last night.”

 

The healer’s eyes widened and he cocked an eyebrow. Without saying a word, Oin reached forward and pressed the back of his hand to Kili’s forehead.

 

“You don’t have a fever… Have you had any headaches?”

 

“No.”

 

Oin reclined back in his chair. He sat there with his “thinking face” focused on the ceiling. He stood up and went back to organizing his collection of herbal medicines. Kili watched, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“Um.. Oin?”

 

There was another moment of silence before Oin finally spoke up.

 

“Lad, there is nothing wrong with you. I’d say you’re about four weeks along.” Turning, Oin smiled at Kili who was leaning forward with his eyes wide in confusion. “You’re pregnant, Kili.”

 

Kili’s mouth dropped open.

 

“I’m what?”

 

“Pregnant.” Oin chuckled.

 

The brunet fell forward and barely managed to catch himself. Mouth agape, he held his hands in front of his body and briskly walked around in a circle.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

“Yes. You are.”

 

Kili let out a loud squeal. He trotted around the room repeating “I’m pregnant” with such excitement and joy that Oin couldn’t help but smile at the boy he had grown to love. He had delivered him, watched him grow up, and now here he was, pregnant with yet another Durin.

 

“I… I have to tell Fili!” Kili spun around and sprinted for the door.

 

Leaning forward as if he was trying to catch Kili, Oin yelled after the brunet already running down the hallway. “Come and see me in two weeks!”

 

Oin heard a distant “Okay!” before he turned back to his herbs.

 

\-----------

 

Kili couldn’t believe this. This was by far one of the best things that could possibly happen to him and Fili. They hadn’t necessarily thought of trying for a child just yet. But, now that they were actually going to become parents, Kili couldn’t grasp why they hadn’t tried sooner.  Dwarven children were treasured above even the costliest of riches within the mountain.

 

At that moment, Kili felt like he was floating through the halls. His happiness radiated down the corridor, and the sound of his excited laughing brought all to gaze upon the mass of blurred limbs barreling past them. Most of the dwarves he passed just laughed, contempt to see their prince filled with such joy.

 

Without thinking, Kili burst through the massive doors of the council room. Everything became silent and all eyes turned to him. He stood frozen in the doorway with his arms outstretched and a giant smile plastered on his face. Thorin sighed and rubbed his temples while Frerin just laughed at their nephew. Scanning through the council members, Kili searched for Fili’s golden self.

 

Fili couldn’t help but stare at his brother. Why was he even here? When Kili rushed forward and tugged him out of his chair, he stumbled after his brother. He didn’t have time to protest.

 

“I’m borrowing him for a second!” Kili shouted at Thorin. The King just shrugged and continued on with the meeting.

 

Outside of the council room, Kili skipped around a corner, pulling Fili along with him.

 

“Uh, Kili? What’s going on?” Suddenly, Kili spun around and grabbed Fili’s face, bringing him close. The brunet bombarded the blond with kiss after kiss, making sure to cover the entire proximity of Fili’s face. Fili just sputtered, caught by surprise.

 

Finally pulling back, Kili smiled and whispered, “Fili, I love you. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, but would you mind telling me why you just abducted me from the council meeting?”

 

“Fili, I’m pregnant.”

 

Fili’s eyes widened. “You’re what?”

 

Kili reached forward and took hold of Fili’s hand. He brought it up to rest on his stomach, and glanced up to gauge his One’s reaction. “I’m with child, Fee.”

 

Fili stared at his hand. He stayed like that, not saying anything.

 

Finally coming to terms with what Kili had just told him, he brought his other hand up to rest beside the one already caressing the still firm belly. Looking up, he met his lover’s gaze and let a smile burst across his features. He lunged at Kili, wrapped his arms around his waist, and spun the brunet around, all the while laughing.

 

Putting the joyous wolf back down, he then engulfed his lover in a deep kiss.

 

“Kili, I love you. Oh, how I love you.” He said after pulling back.

 

He brought their foreheads together, whispering, “We’re pregnant.”

 

They didn’t move from that spot until Frerin came looking for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sshhh, I'm new at this fanfiction writing stuff. Be gentle with me.


End file.
